bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Kojima
Shinji "Koji" Kojima is an actor who is known for portraying the character "Rising Hawk" in the Hawk and Chick series of films made in Japan. He arrives in town in "Hawk & Chick" hoping to reconnect with his daughter, Yuki Kojima, who played Chick in the film series. Yuki had chosen to move to America with her mother after Shinji's divorce. Bob and Louise recognize him at the Wonder Wharf Farmers Market and stalk him to his hotel (The Decency Inn) where they become friends. Eating at Bob's Burgers, Kojima tells the Belchers that he has not spoken to his daughter for 30 years and is afraid she doesn't want to see him again. Louise comes up with the idea of a film festival to reunite them and the whole family - and Kojima - agrees. With the help of Dominic the movie theater usher, they secure a print of "Hawk and Chick Vs. Seaweed Monster," create their own dubbed soundtrack, and trick Yuki into coming to the festival by lying to her, saying Hawk wouldn't be there. Unfortunately, the showing is a disaster. The tape recorder batteries die; the Belchers are forced to do a live dubbing; and Yuki, for whom the film is awakening painful memories, starts to walk out in the middle of the film, before she even sees her father. In desperation, Bob and Louise break completely from the script, talking directly to Yuki and to each other on the house microphone. They then have Kojima take the stage himself. In front of the whole audience, Kojima finally admits that he has been a bad father, gives her his long-overdue apology, and tells her, for the first time: "I love you, my little Chick." They end hugging center stage as the end credits for the film roll. He next appears in "The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now!" where he is visiting Yuki and her newborn baby. He also attends the screening of Hawk and Chick Vs Cephalopod Monster at Bob's Burgers. While there he learns that the prints being screened are of the unreleased director's cut. He proceeds to steal the second reel of film and disappears with it. After being found editing the film in Yuki's garage, he reveals that he did not want anyone to see that he cut out a scene featuring actor Itsuki Sugimoto upstaging Shinji's performance. Trivia *Keisuke Hoashi has created a twitter account where he tweets in character as "Koji." He has also created a character biography for the character on IMDb. *Keisuke Hoashi drew upon his father, Jitsuo Hoashi, for his performance of Kojima. The day before Keisuke auditioned for the role, his father passed away; the day after, Keisuke booked the job, and his father's funeral was held in Japan. Jitsuo Hoashi had been a successful manga artist in Japan who had studied with the legendary Osamu Tezuka (creator of Astro Boy, Kimba the White Lion, etc.) before immigrating to New York City to become a graphic designer and genuine "Mad Man" for Esquire in the 1960s. *Once played a pirate in a Verizon commercial. *Once broke his arm during a mime class in drama school. Appearances Season 5 *Hawk & Chick Season 10 *The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters introduced in Season 5